Student Of The Year: The Missing Ten Years
by bollywoodrules
Summary: What happened after Sudo made his speech? How did Abhi become a business tycoon and Rohan a musician with five Platinum awards? Most important of all, how did Abhi and Shanaya get together. What happened to them and so much more. Focuses more on the Abhi/Shanaya pairing than anything else.
1. Where They Went

**Shanaya's House**

Shanaya woke up. The last day had been hectic. After Sudo gave his speech and left, the hall had erupted into craziness. All of the parents immediately grabbed their kids and left. She hadn't even got a chance to say goodbye to Rohan or Abhi. Of course, they probably hated her. She got ready then walked downstairs.

"Ma, I've made my decision. As I've been accepted into the University of Mumbai, I want to go there." She was firm. This way she could get away from everything. No one else would be at that school. The heartbreak that was caused by Abhi not caring about her, all of it.

**Abhi's House**

"Chachu, I am going to go to the University of Mumbai. Out of all the schools that I have been accepted to, it is the best. Plus they are offering me a full paid scholarship, with housing included." Abhi spoke.

"Finally. Now you won't be dependent on us anymore," spoke his chachi, with a scalding tone that burned Abhi's conscience, bringing back the feeling that had taken him over after his grandmother's death. Everyone that was near him always got hurt. He went out to take a walk.

**Rohan's Flat**

"I did it!" Rohan exclaimed, as he read the paper in his hand. The paper that stated his acceptance into the Delhi School of Music. "Finally, I can get away from all of them, Jeet, Shruti, Tanya, Sudo, Shanaya and... and Abhi... Abhimanyu." He began packing his bags for the train to Delhi. Luckily, they had offered him a full scholarship. He wasn't living off of his father anymore.

**1st of July: University of Mumbai**

_(Kukkad plays)_

"Seriously," Abhi thought. "Can't they come up with another song about me?"

_(Shanaya Song plays)_

Across the courtyard, where Abhi couldn't see her, Shanaya walked onto the campus with the same thought as Abhi. She began walking to her hostel. On her way there, a tall handsome man that looked like Abhi barreled into her from the side.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said as he stooped down to pick up their books. God, he even sounded like Abhi. He stood up and then she clearly saw his face.

"Abhi?" She gasped. "You're not supposed to be here."

"I could say the same thing about you," he replied. He noticed that a smile was gracing Shanaya's face. She looked so beautiful when she smiled. "Snap out of it!" He chided himself. Shanaya didn't notice this and threw her arms around Abhi. "God, I've missed you," she breathed into his chest. Abhi was about to retort that it had only been two months, but then he realized that he felt the same way. He loved her. He hugged her back. They then found out that they were rooming together at the Jugonnath Sunkersett Hall Hostel.

**1st of July: Delhi School of Music**

Rohan began walking down the campus of his new school. He was following his dream, and no one here cared about him being the great Ashok Nanda's son. He was finally out of his father's shadow. He pulled out his guitar and went to his hostel.


	2. Getting Together

**Aug 11, 2002: Delhi School of Music **

"Happy 19th Birthday Shanaya," Rohan whispered. It was so odd not celebrating her birthday with her. It was their tradition. It had been for ten years. He usually serenaded her at lunch at exactly twelve. "Well at least she won't be celebrating with Abhi instead of me," he consoled himself. He looked at the clock then began running. "Shit, I'm going to be late." He didn't know how wrong he was about Shanaya celebrating her birthday.

**Aug 11, 2002: University of Mumbai**

"Happy Birthday Shanaya." Shanaya woke up to see Abhi's face right in front of hers. She scooted away then said, "Thanks."

"Wow, that was awkward," she thought. "We almost kissed. Wait why did I move away?"

"Shanaya?" Abhi's tentative voice broke through her thoughts. "You might want to get ready quickly. We are going to be late for class. You know that he gets really mad at us if we are late.'

"Right." Shanaya quickly got ready and they left.

"She doesn't like me that way anymore," Abhi thought. "Or she thought that her breath smelled. No, you saw the look on her face, she didn't want to kiss you."

With that depressing thought, he walked into the classroom.

A few hours later, at twelve, Shanaya sat in the kitchen of her hostel room staring dejectedly and picking at her food.

"Shanaya, what's wrong? You seem depressed," Abhi asked.

"It's just, Rohan usually sings to me on my birthday at twelve," Shanaya sniffed.

"Of course," Abhi thought. "She is still hung up on Rohan. She cares about him more than she cares about me."

"Abhi? Did you get me a present?" Shanaya asked, obviously joking, trying to break through his thoughts..

"Well, I tried to give it to you this morning, but you didn't accept it."

"I'm ready to accept it now. This morning I was just surprised. I thought that you didn't care about me that way anymore."

Abhi sighed then walked up to Shanaya and pulled her into a hug. "I'll always care about you that way," he whispered into her hair. He then separated himself from Shanaya and looked into her eyes. Her brown earnest eyes that were so innocent and full of love. Abhi leaned down and placed his lips on Shanaya's. A contented sigh escaped from Shanaya. They stood that way for several minutes before going to class. From then on, Abhi was rarely seen without Shanaya and vice versa.

**Oct 23, 2002: Some Random Town Near Mumbai **

Shruti was walking that last circle. This was it. She was finally married. She was now Shruti Deo. "Shanaya isn't here," said a small voice in Shruti's head. But Shruti had given up on that. Sure, she and Shanaya had been best friends, but that all had changed after that dirty trick that Shruti had pulled. They had all let the competition come between them.

**Nov 23, 2002: National Law School of India University in Bangalore**

Sudo was standing in his classroom ready for his first real debate in class. If he was able to win this, his team would advance to the next round of the inter-class competition. If they advanced, Sudo would be even higher in the teacher's eyes. Kaizad Sodabottleopenerwala shuffled his tie around and began the debate.

**Jan 23, 2003: Some Construction Office Near Delhi**

Jeet Khuraana squirmed around as his tie was making him uncomfortable. He'd never had to wear a tie before. Today was a big day in Jeet's life. He was giving his job interview to become a construction worker. If all went well, in the next six years he would be supervisor.

**Feb 23, 2003: Business Center In Hyderabad**

Tanya Israni walked into the building of the Johnson & Johnson office in Hyderabad. She was going in for her interview with the company head. There wasn't much to say about her. She was just planning on using her evil girlish ways to get the job. That's why she was scantily yet professionally clothed.


	3. Boys Need Jobs

**Mar 18, 2003: Delhi School of Music**

"Rohan, I have arranged a concert for you next Saturday. There will be many labels there to see you. If all goes well, you might just have yourself a record deal."

"Thank you sir." Rohan was extremely delighted. This was his chance. He could finally show his bastard of a father how much his dream was worth, and that dreams really do have no class.

**Mar 31, 2003: Ashok Nanda's Bank's Office**

"Ah, Abhi, beta, may I ask why you are here?"

"Mr. Nanda, sir, I am here to apply for a job," said Abhi.

"Of course, Abhi, this is great. There has been a job waiting here for you since the day that I met you. You are to be in a position under only me. Vice President of the ICUC Bank."

"Thank you so much sir. When do I start?"

"I expect to see you here on the first of September."

A few hours later, Abhi was back at the Hostel.

"Well? Did you get the job?!" Shanaya all but screamed.

"Relax, yes I did. The best part is that, I am going to be Vice President."

"You know, I never caught the company that you are working for."

"ICUC," Abhi mumbled under his breath.

"What?! You're working for ICUC the company that Rohan's father owns? Wait, if he thought that you were Rohan's friend, why did he hire you **and** give you such a high starting position? When Rohan's father retires or dies, you are going to be the head of that bank!

"I don't know why he hired me! It might have been the fact that he took a liking to me on the day that I met him. I'm pretty sure he said that there had been a job waiting for me at the company the day that I met him."

"Okay, I'm sorry for getting mad. This is actually really great for you. When do you start?

"The first of September."

**April 1, 2003: Delhi School of Music**

"Dean, sir, why have I been called to your office?'

"Rohan, beta, you have been called here because Mr. Satwinder Singh, wants to offer you a record deal."

"Mr. Satwinder Singh? From Speed Records?"

"The one and only," answered Mr. Singh.

"Sir, may I ask, are you related to Abhimanyu Singh?"

"Do you mean the new Vice President of ICUC?" Rohan nodded. He couldn't believe that Abhi was the new Vice President of **Rohan's** father company. The fact that his father had hired Abhi at that high of a position meant that his father really did think of Abhi as his son. Not that Rohan cared. His father didn't matter too him.

"Of course I am distantly related to him, but no close relations."

"Thank you for answering my question." Rohan began looking over his new contract. He soon signed it and smiled. His dream was coming true.

**April 14, 2003: University of Mumbai**

Abhi woke up. "I'm 20 years old today," he thought. He got up and went to the bathroom, where he brushed his teeth. Luckily, he didn't have school this week, as he had spring break. He set the tea and walked into Shanaya's room to see her sleeping peacefully. She looked so beautiful when she was sleeping. She always smiled when she slept. He walked over to her and whispered her name to wake her up.

"Shanaya?"

"Yeah?" She mumbled, her response immediate.

"Get up. I've set the tea and it will be cold if you don't come to drink it soon."

"Just put it in the microwave," she replied, waving him off with a sluggish hand movement.

In reply, Abhi kissed Shanaya's cheek. She sprung up immediately.

"Thanks. Now you _might_ want to go watch that tea of yours," she joked.

"Right," Abhi said, then ran off to the kitchen where the tea was overflowing on the stove, while Shanaya went to the bathroom to get ready. When she walked into the kitchen, she noticed the date.

"It's April 14!" She gasped.

"Yeah," agreed Abhi, wanting to see if she remembered his birthday.

"How did the time go by so fast? It's almost been a year since... since St... St. T's."

"She forgot my birthday," thought Abhi. "Does she really care about you?"

"Anyway, I need you to do some shopping for me today. You're probably going to be done right before lunch at eleven-ish, so come back here before lunch," directed Shanaya.

"Okay, do you have a list for me?" Shanaya handed him the list. There were bizarre things on it. Bizarre like the cravings of a pregnant woman.

"Shanaya?" Abhi asked warily. "Are you preg... pregnant?"

"Me? NO. We never even... I never even...," Shanaya was shocked. "Where did you get that idea from?"

"This list is so random, I just thought that...you were...," Abhi said weakly.

"Just go," said Shanaya shoving him playfully.

"Am I that bad? At least let me finish my breakfast."

A few hours later, Abhi came home to a dark apartment. Dark except for a few floating candles. Abhi turned the lights on and then was tackled from behind.

"You messed up my surprise! Why did you turn on the lights?" Shanaya exclaimed."

"Huh?" Abhi asked.

Shanaya shook her head. "Happy Birthday, Abhi. I didn't forget it. I just had to get you out of the house so that I could bake the cake." She pointed to the candles that were on the cake, not floating in the air. They then sat down and had the cake.

"Shanaya, this is really good!"

"What, did you think that just because I'm a spoiled, little, rich girl that I don't know how to cook?"

"Yes, but I was obviously wrong. Wait, why am I doing the cooking then?"

"Because I'm too lazy to do this on a daily basis."


	4. The Girl's Got Everything

**April 30, 2003: University of Mumbai (Last Day of University)**

Shanaya looked at the letter in front of her. The letter that stated her acceptance and contained her contract for IMA (Indian Modeling Agency).

"What? I never even sent in an application! Plus, I didn't go to modeling school."

"What are you screaming about?" Abhi asked as he walked in after brushing his teeth, yawning, his hair ruffled from sleeping.

"Someone sent in an application for me at IMA, but it wasn't me. Did you do it?" Abhi shook his head. "But the only people that know about my passion to be a model are you and... and... Ro... Rohan. Do you think he did it?"

"Well, if he was the only other person who knew about this, then it was him. It can't have been that hard for him to pull together a portfolio for you," Abhi reasoned.

"You're not mad, are you?" Shanaya asked.

"Of course not, you are getting to follow your dream. We all are. I'm a little grumpy that he was the one who helped you follow your dream, but as long as you get to be a supermodel, I don't care."

"What do you mean, we all are?"

"Rohan was signed by Speed Records," Abhi answered nonchalantly.

"How do you know this, and why are you being so nonchalant about it?"

"Well, it was in an old tabloid that I saw when you sent me shopping on my birthday, and honestly, what he does, doesn't really matter to me anymore."

"So, if I listen to his CD's when they come out, you won't mind?"

"No, I would, but I can't really control you can I?"

"You know me so well." Shanaya pulled Abhi into a hug.

"Hey, I thought that you were done with the both of us," Abhi joked, as he knew that Shanaya was obviously in love with him.

"That was before I thought that I might actually meet you after high school and give you a second chance. Though I didn't really need to forgive you , did I?"

"No, you pretty much just flung yourself into my arms."

"Yeah, and look how great that turned out." Shanaya smiled. Her life was great.

"Anyway, I knew that you wanted to be a model, but I never asked you this question before, as it never crossed my mind. Why did you come to a business university, instead of going to a modelling school?"

"Because Tanya could have gone to modelling school as well. I was planning to take business, so that if modelling didn't work out then I would have a fallback plan. That way I wouldn't be at modelling school at the same time as Tanya either."

"You know, you aren't really that stupid."

"You already told me that in Thailand," Shanaya said, hitting Abhi playfully. He in turn wrapped his arms tighter around her and lifted her up. Shanaya exclaimed with delight.

"Abhi," she said, laughing. "Put me down." He put her down and then began kissing her passionately. Shanaya smiled against his lips.

**May 1, 2003: Rohan's Flat in Punjab near Speed Records Head Quarters**

"Happy Birthday to me," Rohan said dejectedly. He had never thought that he would be celebrating his 20th birthday alone, without Shanaya or Abhi. Usually if not even his mom managed to show he could count on Shanaya and Abhi being with him.

"Well, there is one good thing," he thought, glancing at the tabloid in front of him. "At least sending in the application for Shanaya worked. She's a model now. With her finesse, it won't be long until she achieves supermodel status."

Rohan sprung up when he heard the doorbell. That was his manager coming to talk about Rohan's first album. Rohan soon forgot all about Shanaya and Abhi and became immersed in choosing the song for his new album.

**May 1, 2003: Shanaya's House**

Shanaya and Abhi sat on Shanaya's bed looking at a blue cake on her desk.

"Happy Birthday Rohan," they whispered together. Shanaya had tears running down her cheeks. Abhi hated when she cried. He quickly kissed the tears away.

"Thanks," mumbled Shanaya.

"Isn't your mother afraid of you being completely alone in a room with your boyfriend?" Abhi asked as he continued to kiss Shanaya's tears away.

"To be honest, she doesn't care. Anyway, I found us a flat that is near both places that we work."

"**Us** a flat?" Abhi asked. He was shocked.

"Well, yeah weren't we going to live together after college as well? Don't worry, there are going to be two rooms just like our hostel," she added after seeing the look on Abhi's face.

"That's not what I'm worried about. I can't help pay, Shanaya."

"Don't worry. My mom will cover it. She doesn't care what I do, she gives me anything, as long as I don't complain about her latest husband."

"Huh?" Abhi asked. "Latest husband?"

"I think that my mom is on her sixth husband now. She divorces and gets married really often," Shanaya replied.

"Okay, let's go check out the flat."

A few hours later, Abhi and Shanaya were at their new flat, completely moved in. It was already purchased and everything.

"Wow, that was fast," Abhi said.

"Yeah, if you liked it, all we had to do was sign the contract and pay."

"Your mom hired you people to help you move?"

"I guess that she was happy to get me out of the house so that she could be inappropriate with her newest husband." Shanaya shuddered at the thought.

"Thanks for the image," Abhi replied.

"Ha. Anyway, I got my first gig. I'm modelling for a Gucci show on Saturday."

"How are you already modelling for Gucci?"

"I guess that the head of IMA really like my pictures and thought that I could do it?" Shanaya guessed. "I don't know."

"Anyway, I think that we should celebrate."

"Celebrate what?"

"Our success? The fact that we are getting our dream jobs? I don't know. I just feel that we should celebrate."

"Abhi, are you okay? This isn't the Abhi that I know," Shanaya said worriedly.

"I'm fine." Abhi smiled. "How about this? You get to cook."

"Or you could cook," Shanaya countered.

"I'll give you a kiss and you cook."

"Okay, but you have to uphold your side of the bargain first."

"Done," replied Abhi. He then began to uphold his side of the bargain, all thoughts of cooking gone from both their heads.


	5. Dreams Do Come True

**May 3, 2003: Gucci Show**

"Next up is Shanaya Singhania, our showstopper, modelling a gorgeous, tan handbag made out of the finest leather."

"Shanaya Singhania doesn't sound right anymore. Shanaya Singh would sound ten times better," Abhi thought. On the ramp, Shanaya had the same thought.

"That's only going to happen if he proposes," Shanaya thought. She then directed her attention to her current job.

After the show the head of IMA came up to talk to Shanaya.

"Great job. You might just be a supermodel in a year or two," she complimented.

Thank you so much," Shanaya replied. She was able to remain nonchalant on the outside, but inside she was squealing with joy. After the head left, Abhi came up to her.

"You did great. There is just one thing that I don't like about your new job."

"What is that?" Shanaya asked.

"People besides me get to stare at you hungrily and I can't do anything about it."

Shanaya smiled. "Those stares don't matter to me one bit. There is only one stare that makes me tingle involuntarily. Only one stare that is produced by intoxicating love- filled eyes that can capture my eyes and hold them there for ages. Only one person who has stolen countless hearts. Only one of the person that I love."

"And whose stare might that be?"

"Yours," Shanaya whispered, love coating every syllable that came out of her mouth.

"Should we go home now before we do something that will end up in the tabloids?"

"Yes, I don't want the news to leak that I am with someone."

"Why not?"

"Because, if they find out that we are living together, then they will assume that we... we... Anyway that wouldn't be good for either of our reputations." They left the hall at different times. In the car, Abhi asked Shanaya a question.

"So you're not ashamed of me?"

"Of course not. Why would I be? I love you. I promise that I will never be ashamed of you."

Abhi gasped. This was the first time that Shanaya had said out loud that she loved him.

"What?" Shanaya asked, confused at why Abhi had gasped.

"You love me."

"Of course I do."

"You've never said it out loud before."

"I didn't? Okay. But I just said it at the hall."

" Yes but you didn't use those exact words." After a while he added, "I love you too."

"Finally. I thought that I was going to have too wait until we got home for you to say that."

"Huh?"

"Nothing." As soon as they got home, Abhi pulled Shanaya into a hug.

"We're not going to do something that we will regret tomorrow," Shanaya said firmly.

"Can we get close?" Abhi asked as he began to kiss Shanaya's neck.

"Maybe," Shanaya replied coyly.

"Don't play with me."

"Fine." Shanaya pulled Abhi's head from her neck to her lips. "I'd rather you kiss my lips. Whenever you kiss my neck, you turn me on. That is not something that I can afford."

"Why not?" Abhi asked, as he leaned back down to her neck. Shanaya was not strong enough to pull his head back up.

"I need to go to the gym more often."

"You didn't answer my question," Abhi said as he stood upright again. "Why not?"

"I don't know. Maybe because I don't want to be am unmarried, pregnant 19 year old."

"This would have been the perfect moment to propose if I had already bought the ring," Abhi thought. "But, would she say yes?"

"Abhi? Are you still in there?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah sorry I was just distracted."

"By what?"

"Something. I will probably tell you soon.

"How soon," pressed Shanaya.

"I don't know possibly two years. I have to establish a job and a house first."

"He was thinking about proposing to me!" Shanaya thought excitedly.

"Good night," said Abhi with a yawn.

"Meine yeh dil ki dol tumko dih hai." Shanaya said, quoting her bit from the song Radha.

"I know," replied Abhi. "I won't play with it.

After Abhi left, Shanaya whispered, "I hope not."

**May 15, 2003: Speed Records**

"This is it," Rohan thought. "One minute until my dream comes true. One minute until my album releases." And then, it unveiled. Immediately Rohan looked at the sales board. The numbers were rapidly rising.

"Is one of those numbers Shanaya, Abhi or my parents?" He thought. But he forgot all about that when he glanced back at the sales board. The song promos had worked. People really wanted to buy his album. Rohan smiled. This career might just work out.

**May 15, 2003: Shanaya and Abhi's Flat**

"Abhi, I'm going out," Shanaya called to Abhi.

"Where and why," he replied.

"The convenience store near by to do some quick shopping."

"See you."

Shanaya left quickly to avoid further questioning. Even though Abhi had been somewhat okay with her listening to Rohan's albums, she felt he would be disappointed if she did do it. So, to avoid making Abhi sad, she would just listen to Rohan's songs privately. She quickly purchased the album and then bought some feminine things to put on top of it so Abhi wouldn't want to look inside the bag.

"Abhi's right," she thought. "I really am not that stupid."

When she got back, her prediction proved to be correct. After Abhi noticed the products at the top of the bag, he did not want to probe further into the bag for fear of what other, in his mind, horrors he would find. Shanaya quickly went to her room, without worrying about being disturbed, as Abhi was researching ICUC Bank again, and began to listen to Rohan's album through her ear buds.

"Wow," she marveled in her mind. "These songs are really good."

When she was done, she went to the kitchen to cook dinner and surprise Abhi. By the time she had finished, Abhi had come into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her.

"What's all this?" He asked, ignoring Shanaya gasp of surprise.

"It was a surprise," Shanaya answered grumpily. "Why do you always ruin the surprises that I set up for you, but always catch me off guard when you plan a surprise for me?"

"I don't know. I guess I just have bad timing?" He joked. "Okay, I'm sorry. Thank you for cooking for me. I love it when you do that."

"That's why I did it. I remember that you commented on my wonderful cooking on your birthday." They then sat down to eat the scrumptious dinner that Shanaya had made.

**_Translation: Meine yeh dil ki dol tumko dih hai. - I have given the beat of this heart to you._**

Disclaimer: I **don't** own Student Of The Year. It belongs to whoever wrote and/or produced it.

**A/N: We're finally on Year 2. Well Year 2 started last chapter but I forgot to add an A/N. Forgive me if I change some of the details from the movie by mistake. I'm trying my best. Also, I don't live in India, so if I mess universities or anything like that up, I'm sorry. Anyway, please review. **


	6. First Days, Going Public And More Deaths

**A/N: I know that I skipped a lot of time between May and August but I just felt that I need to get this story moving. :) Also, Abhi isn't thinking of Shanaya as a slave in this chapter, he just loves her a lot and doesn't want her to go to someone else.**

**August 11, 2003: Shanaya and Abhi's Flat**

Shanaya woke up and looked around. There was no Abhi in sight.

"He didn't forget, he is probably planning me a surprise," she assured herself. She got up and brushed her teeth and such, then went to the kitchen, where she saw Abhi making breakfast like he did every morning.

"Good morning," he said, without turning back to look at her.

"How did you know that I was here without looking at me?" She asked, her voice filled with shock.

"On your birthday, you are always out of your room by 7:15,"he replied.

"Did you pay that much attention to me?"

"I still do," he replied as he turned around, after turning off the stove, a twinkling smile gracing his handsome features. Shanaya smiled and then walked up to Abhi and wrapped her arms around him.

"Good morning to you to," she said, her voice muffled by Abhi's shirt.

"Let's eat."

Only then did Shanaya noticed that the table was covered with her favorite breakfast foods.

"That's my first present to you," Abhi said as he stood behind Shanaya and wrapped his arms around her.

"Where's my second?" She asked, her voice a whisper.

"Here," he replied as he began to kiss her.

After about half an hour of this, Shanaya broke it off. "You really do have bad timing. But my present isn't over yet. There better be more waiting for me after I get back from my show," she warned.

"What are you modelling this time?" He asked.

"Bikini swimsuits," she mumbled under her breath.

"What?!" Abhi couldn't believe it. His Shanaya was going to be modelling bikini swimsuits for other people. At lot of men were probably going to be there to stare at Shanaya.

"Abhi, remember what I said. The only stare that matters is yours," she tried to console him. "Also I'm ready to go public."

"You are?"

Shanaya nodded. "As long as absolutely no one gets any clues that we are living together."

"Done." Abhi was so happy. Even though he couldn't tell people to stop staring at Shanaya, he could still stake his claim. Shanaya was his.

**August 13, 2003: Rohan's Flat**

"Why did tabloids always deliver bad news?" Rohan thought. "Shanaya was with Abhi. They were together. After all that happened, Shanaya got together with him and didn't even bother to make peace with or contact me."

**September 1, 2003: ICUC Office**

Abhi walked into his new office building. He had memorized the map, so he, the new Vice President, wouldn't have to ask anyone for directions. The workers probably already resented him as it was. They most likely wouldn't hesitate to give him faulty directions. He went to his office to find Mr. Nanda waiting for him.

"Good, Abhi. Being early on your first day is a sign of dedication," Mr. Nanda complimented.

"Thank you sir."

"Now I will let you get to work. This is your assistant, Ms. Sandhya Joshi. She is here to assist you with anything you need. Your first job is to look at what other businesses might be a good idea to invest in. The files contain information on every business that we have not invested in yet. Take a look over them to get an idea of how each business works."

Abhi nodded then got to work.

"Sandhya, could you fetch me a cup of coffee. I think that I am going to need it," Abhi said, as he looked over the piles of files on his desk.

An hour later, Abhi walked to Mr. Nanda's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Mr. Nanda called. Abhi walked in.

"Abhi, do you need help with anything?" Mr. Nanda asked.

"No, I'm done."

"Already?" Mr. Nanda checked his watch. "It's only been an hour."

"I work hard."

"Okay. Where is your work."

Abhi handed over the files. "The companies marked with a 'I' are good places to invest, the places marked 'F' are places that may get better over the years, but aren't likely too, and the ones marked with 'N' should not be invested in as we would lose a lot of money."

"I'm impressed," Mr. Nanda said. "You have a very good future with this bank." your next task is to look over the companies that we currently have placed investments with and decide which ones should be withdrawn, raised or left the same. The files are in your desk drawer. When you have finished, send the files with your assistant and you can go home for the day."

With that order, Abhi left. Soon after he was done and he sent Sandhya with the papers. Then he left the office and was home in time for lunch, only too walk into the apartment to hear crying noises coming from Shanaya's room. He rushed into her room to see Shanaya sobbing on the bed.

"Shanaya, what's wrong?" He asked as he engulfed her in a hug.

"My mom died! She had a sudden fatal heart attack and was dead within minutes! I mean, I know.. that... that she... she wasn't... always... the... the best mom, but she... she... was...still... my... my mom!" Shanaya sniffled.

Abhi didn't know what to say. He couldn't exactly tell her that her earrings didn't suit her, because well, everything suited her. He chose to simply tighten his embrace. "Don't worry it's all going to be okay. You have me. I'm going to be there for you."

Shanaya nodded then buried her head in Abhi's chest. When she sat upright again, her face was covered with tears. Abhi quickly kissed them away.

"Thanks," Shanaya said. "She left me everything."

"Huh?" Abhi asked.

"She left me everything that she owned. That was a lot. Can you sell the big house for me?"

Abhi nodded, and then got a tissue for her.

"Tears have never been a good look for you," he said, causing Shanaya to crack a smile.

"We were so naive back then. I used to think that Rohan flirting with Tanya was the worst thing that could happen to me."

"And I used to think that you choosing Rohan over me was the worst thing that could happen to me. Until my grandmother died."

"When we kissed, I thought that things were looking up for us."

"Then Rohan began to hate us."

"But it **is** getting better now," Shanaya finished.

"Yes it is," Abhi agreed.


	7. Houses

**September 30, 2003: Louis Vuitton Show**

Shanaya was walking down the ramp, her eyes focused on Abhi. Here she was the model, yet he was the one that she wanted to look at. Soon afterward, the show ended. The head of IMA came up to her again.

"Congrats, you've achieved supermodel status in our agency, which is accepted all over the world," she said.

"Thank you so much." After the head left, Abhi came up to her.

"So what was this talk about?"

"I'm a supermodel now!" She squealed, quiet enough that no one would here her squealing, but loud enough that Abhi heard her enthusiasm.

"Great," Abhi congratulated her. "Uh, what does that mean again?"

Shanaya shook her head patronizingly, then answered his question. "It means that I am going to be the one of the first people that they call for any shows, I'm almost always going to be showstopper, and I can demand somewhat outrageous amounts of money. It pretty much means that I'm really prominent in the industry."

"What does showstopper mean again?"

"You are completely clueless about the model industry aren't you? That's kind of funny, considering that your company has investments in almost the whole industry. Anyway, a showstopper is the person who wears the main outfit of the collection and gets to walk down the ramp with the designer."

"You mean, what you did at your first show?"

Shanaya nodded. "I'm really tired. Can we go home?" She asked.

In reply, Abhi began to steer her out of the hall. "You need to stop having shows on week nights."

**October 1, 2003: Rohan's Flat**

"I'm ready to buy a house," thought Rohan. "I've got the money and a job." He immediately went online and began searching up houses that were up on the market.

"I found it!" He exclaimed. "A mansion that fits all my needs. The best part is that it's bigger than my father's house."

**November 16, 2003: Shanaya and Abhi's Flat**

Abhi had just gotten back from work and noticed that Shanaya wasn't there yet.

"She always cooks dinner," he thought. "She's not back yet, so I'll do it for her and surprise her. Now what are her favorite foods?"

When Shanaya walked into the flat, she noticed her favorite foods, but didn't see Abhi anywhere.

"Abhi, I know that you are here somewhere." Suddenly, she felt a pair of firm and familiar arms slip around her waist. Abhi's scent washed over her. He always smelled like musk and laundry detergent. A strange combination, but it worked. She sighed.

"You're right," he said. "I am here somewhere."

"I like you better here than anywhere else."

"Even better than here," he asked, moving to kiss her.

Shanaya shook her head in answer to his question, then moved away from his lips.

"What was that?" He asked. His question went unanswered as Shanaya pushed her lips against his passionately.

"Nothing," she said as she broke away. In response to Abhi's longing look, she spoke again. "You always have to leave them wanting more."

"Am I just a them to you?"

"No, you are the one that I am in love with. That makes it all the more important to keep you. If you want more, you won't stray.

"But why would I stray?" Abhi asked, mystified. "I love you too. Even more than you love me."

"Are we getting into this again?"

"Well, I won last time."

Shanaya chuckled and then sat down at the table.

After dinner, Abhi was sitting with Shanaya on his lap.

"You know," she said. "It's getting to crowded here. I think it is time that we get a house."

"Why, don't you like being so close to me?" Abhi asked, pulling Shanaya closer into his chest and making his hold on her more firm.

"Abhi. stop joking!"

"Fine. You know we can afford a mansion," he quietly added.

"I know, and I want to get one."

"Isn't that a little bit to ambitious when you just achieved supermodel?"

"Abhi, I just told you not to joke. I'm serious."

"No, you are Shanaya."

Shanaya swatted Abhi playfully.

"Ow!"

"I didn't even hit you that hard."

"It still hurt, because it was coming from you. It hurt here," he said pointing to his heart. "Because I made you upset."

"Stop being so sentimental." Shanaya tried to keep her tone aloof, but her eyes betrayed how touched she was, even though he was joking. "Anyway, back to the topic. We need a house. This flat is too small now, and when we have children, they very well can't live here."

"Our children?"Abhi asked, causing Shanaya to blush horribly. "I didn't know that you wanted kids. I thought that you just wanted to continue your career."

"Well, I really want to be able to give a child the attention that I wasn't given, the proper father and siblings that I wasn't given."

"The parents that I didn't get to keep," Abhi added.

"And the love and support that Rohan didn't receive," Shanaya finished.

After a long pause Abhi asked another question. "I'm going to be that father, right?"

"Of course, unless you don't want to."

"No, I do."

"Just promise me that you will never, ever be like Rohan's father. Not business wise, but in how you parent. Always be supportive of your child. Don't discourage his dreams."

Abhi nodded. "Weren't we talking about houses?"

Shanaya nodded and then went to the computer to look at houses that were on the market in Mumbai. Finally, she found one.

"That's it," Abhi said, over Shanaya's shoulder, where she didn't know that he was. "Sorry," he added as Shanaya lurched. "Anyway, that house should be the one that we buy."

"I'm already calling the agent," she said.

A few minutes later, Shanaya got off the phone. Abhi immediately began to hound her.

"What did she say?"

Shanaya giggled. "What are you, a nine year old child? She said that we should come by the property tomorrow evening, look at it, and then if we like it, we can sign the papers and the house will be ours."

"Great. What time are you done with your rehearsal tomorrow? I can get off of work by four in the afternoon."

"My rehearsal ends at the same time."

"Okay, it is getting really late so we should go to bed soon."

Shanaya nodded and then went to her room to get ready for bed. When she walked back to her door, she bumped into Abhi.

"Oof!" She noticed Abhi standing in front of her, a concerned glance covering his face. "Were you waiting for me to come out?"

Abhi nodded.

"Are you really that obsessive?"

"No, I just didn't want you to miss my good night to you," he said as he moved to kiss her. After a few minutes of this, Shanaya separated herself from Abhi.

"We have work tomorrow," she reminded him. "Do you think that kissing me stops me from being mad every time?"

"Well, it has worked so far," Abhi reasoned.

Shanaya shook her head, then went to bed. Abhi followed suit except, he went to his own room.


	8. Lost and Found

**A/N: I am so sorry for updating so late! I had state testing this week and my dad didn't let me on the computer to type it up. I already had it written but couldn't get to the computer to transfer it from my notebook. Apparently your 6th grade state test scores really matter for college. :) I really hope that the long chapter makes up for it. Also, some of you probably noticed that I changed the rating to 'T' because that I feel it is more appropriate for this fanfiction. So, I won't be graphic but yeah... Enough of my rambling.**

**Disclaimer: Student Of The Year does not belong to me. :-(**

**Also thank you, shreyagupta97, PinkRose99, Cammie3 and Sabrina for reviewing. I realize that this is really late, but thanks. :)  
**

**November 17, 2003: Property That Shanaya and Abhi Are Looking At**

I like it," Abhi said, as the tour ended.

"Me too," Shanaya agreed. "It just fits. I can't explain it."

"Great," Natasha, the agent, said as she clapped her hands together in this odd, overenthusiastic way. "Now we just have to agree on the price."

"The website stated the price as 3 crore rupees. That is how much we are willing to pay."

Natasha tried to negotiate, but with Abhi and Shanaya on the other side, the price didn't budge one bit. Soon they had made the payment and the house was theirs.

"I just realized," Shanaya began. "We earn a lot of money."

"Really?" Abhi asked sarcastically.

Shanaya gave him a glare. "I know how stupid that sounds. Anyway, we should donate some. I mean, even my mom couldn't afford the mansion that we just bought. You have only been working since September and me since May. We can already afford to spend this much, without a dent in our accounts."

"I know. We will donate."

Shanaya nodded and then walked into Abhi's outstretched arms.

"We're going to hire movers right?" He asked as he got his phone out of his pocket. After glancing at Shanaya to see her nod, he dialed the number.

"Hello, we would like to hire your services for tomorrow evening." He paused, listening to what the person on the other line had to say.

"You can't come until this weekend?" He glanced at Shanaya.

"It's okay," she mouthed. Abhi nodded and went back to his conversation.

"Yes, that is fine. Saturday at three is great." He then proceeded to give the movers their new and old address.

"Next order of business. Selling our flat," Shanaya said.

Abhi nodded and they got to work.

**November 20, 2003: Rohan's New Mansion**

Rohan paced his new room as the movers put the final touches on his new mansion.

"A housewarming party?" He thought. "Shanaya always organizes these kinds of things for me."

"Sir, we are done." The movers' voice brought Rohan back to reality. Rohan nodded and the movers left, as he had paid them when they first arrived.

"I don't have Shanaya anymore!" He exclaimed. "But Mr. Singh did say that it will help me build contacts. After all, connections are what get you places in this industry."

Soon, Rohan had an idea. He went on his computer and searched for party planners. At first, he got a load of shit clowns and some place called 'Pump It Up' where kids could jump. He tried a more refined search.

"Finally, I'm getting somewhere," he thought as he found his new planner, Priya Krishnamurti.

**December 15, 2003: Shanaya and Abhi's Mansion**

"Do you think that it was wise to invite so many people?" Shanaya asked Abhi, as she looked at the swarms of people, that were their guests, entering the mansion.

"Both our industries require connections. We really can't get anywhere without them. So to answer you question, yes, I do think that it is wise."

"Why are you being so diplomatic? Stop it."

"I have to be diplomatic. My colleagues are here. They already think of me as an inexperienced child. I don't need or want to fuel that. I need to prove them wrong."

"Did you ever give anyone, anyone at all, a reason to think that?" Shanaya asked curiously.

"I think that they just really resent my high position."

Shanaya nodded and then dragged Abhi to greet Mister and Mrs. Nanda.

"HI, Gayatri auntie," Shanaya said.

"Hi Shanaya, can I talk to you in private?" Shanaya nodded and allowed herself to be led away by Gayatri, casting an apologetic glance at Abhi. However, she wasn't sad at all. She didn't want to be in the company of Mr. Nanda. He creeped her out. The way his voice was sugary sweet one second and filled with venom the next second. It was odd.

Abhi, however didn't notice Shanaya's glance as he was engrossed in his conversation with Mr. Nanda.

"Abhi, I am very pleased with your progress. You have been doing very well."

"Thank you,sir."

"Now what do you think about the latest advance that Intel has had?"

"I think that our investment will reap many benefits for the company."

Nearby, Gayatri was talking to Shanaya.

"Shanaya, have you heard from Rohan?"

Shanaya fidgeted uncomfortably. This wasn't exactly a good topic. "Auntie, we haven't been in contact with each other. But he is the reason that I'm a model," she added, in an attempt to patch things up, after seeing Gayatri's expression.

"He is?" Gayatri gasped.

"He sent in my application. Anyway, I do know that he is okay."

"Everyone knows that! He is that rising star of the music industry!"

"Auntie, what's wrong? You never snap, not at anyone."

"I feel so bad. All those years, I never tried to defend Rohan. I just stood by as his spirit was completely crushed. On the day he left, I didn't do anything!" Gayatri's voice was rising and attracting attention.

"Calm down, Auntie," Shanaya soothed.

Gayatri paused for a moment before continuing. "I want to make it up to him. I wasn't the mother that I wanted to be for him because I was afraid of what Ashok would say."

Shanaya nodded. "I don't know exactly where he lives but I know that it's some mansion in Punjab. He's having a housewarming party in a few days."

"How do you know?" Gayatri eyed Shanaya suspiciously. "You said that you weren't in contact with him anymore."

"Yes, but it seems that he hired a planner. I'm guessing that she invited everyone in his phone book."

"Can I see the invite?" Gayatri looked at it and tucked the address away. "Are you going?"

Shanaya shook her head. "I don't think that would be appropriate. Now if you will excuse me, I have to go talk to my other guests." She left and walked up to Abhi as the same time as Anjali, a colleague of Abhi's.

"Hey Abhi, you're looking cute today," Anjali said. "So I was thinking, you and me dinner tomorrow?"

"Excuse me, I'm his girlfriend." Shanaya was super pissed.

"Oh. Whatever. Abhi?"

"No, I don't want to have dinner with you," Abhi finally spoke.

"You'll come around," Anjali said as she left.

"Did you see that?! She was flirting with you _and_ asked you out, right _in front_ of _me_!"

"Doesn't matter,honey. Do you think that it's going to make a difference for me?" Abhi pulled Shanaya into a hug. She remained there for a little while, then broke away.

"We're in public. Come on let's mingle."

**December 16, 2003: Rohan's Mansion**

Rohan walked into his mansion to see a sight that would have shocked many. "Ma?" Rohan couldn't believe it. He stumbled and dropped his guitar case.

"Rohan, main hi hoon.* Main yaha teri mafi mangne aayi hoon*"

"Why ma? What makes you think that I can forgive you?"

"Rohan, mujhe paatha hai* main*-"

"-No ma," Rohan interrupted. "On the day I left, you as good as disowned me. Ashok said that I wasn't his son. You didn't contradict him. If I'm not his son, then I'm not yours either."

"Rohan," his mother said, reaching for him.

"What?! Am I just supposed to pretend that the first _20_ hurt and betrayal filled years of my life didn't happen? I know that Ashok -" He spit the name out. "-is a bastard and I never wanted to get close to him anyway. But you, you were supposed to be my mother! You _are _supposed to be my mother! Yeah, you were his wife first, and bhai's mother first, but once I was born, I should have been your first priority!"

"I know, I was afraid. I'm not anymore. I'm here to make up as much of that 20 years as I can. I want to help you with the party."

"How do you know about my party?" Anger vanished from Rohan's tone.

"Shanaya told me at her housewarming party."

"How did Shanaya know?"

"She got an evite. Apparently your planner sent it to everyone on your contact list. My only query is, why didn't your father and I get one?"

"Priya," Rohan cursed under his breath. "You aren't on my contact list. Anyway, is Shanaya coming?"

Gayatri shook her head. "I believe that her exact words were, ' I don't think that would be appropriate.'"

Rohan didn't say anything, but the tears pooling in his eyes, that he was trying to blink away, spoke for him. Gayatri walked up to him and enveloped him in a hug.

"Thanks, ma," he mumbled as he buried his head in her shoulder.

"This is why you need me."

"I'm ok." Rohan pulled his head away. "When do you have to go back?"

"Not for a least a week."

"Okay, you can help with the party. I'll call Priya and tell her."

"Who's Priya," his mother asked, her eyes twinkling.

"It's nothing like that. She's my new event planner. according to my label head, I am going to have to throw a lot of parties if the public likes me."

"I've listened to your songs, they are really good."

Rohan nodded and went to get his cell phone. He dialed Priya's number. After two rings she picked up.

"Well, if it isn't my new rock star client."

Rohan chuckled. "My mother wants to help with the party. Something about making up 20 years of horrible parenting."

"Okay, Ill come over tomorrow and talk to her."

"Great. Now that that is taken care of, why did you invite _everyone_ on my contact list?"

"I thought that you would want those people there. You know, if you're planning on being a rock star, you are going to have to throw large parties.

"It's not that. You invited Shanaya and Abhi."

There was a pause. "Do you mean the VP of ICUC and the supermodel? They make a great couple. Why were they on your contact list?"

"I know that they make a great couple! Anyway, we used to be best friends in high school. Shanaya and I were dating until one day, I walked in on her and Abhi kissing. Ever since then..." He let his sentence drop.

Priya understood. "Okay. Anyway by. Remember to be in your house on December 20th." She hung up.

**December 19, 2003: Shanaya and Abhi's Mansion**

"Abhi, are you sure that we shouldn't go to Rohan's party? He's probably feeling really bad. It's been a year and a half, I've gotten over it. Can't you get over it too?"

Abhi shook his head. "The part that hurts is that I made all the mistakes. _I _kissed you. _I_ was the that his father preferred. But I'm mad at him for letting come between us."

"Abhi, were any of those mistakes? The second wasn't even your fault. As for the first one, do you regret it? It's not your fault." Abhi only shook his head and turned away. Shanaya, sensing a lost cause, wrapped her arms around him. "All right. I don't want to start an argument."

**December 31, 2003: Abhi and Shanaya's Mansion**

Shanaya and Abhi stood in their house, looking at the clock. There was one minute until twelve.

"Was it smart not to go to a party this year?"

"Abhi, this is much better. We're together and alone."

"Why do you want to be alone?" Abhi asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Shanaya responded by kissing him passionately. After a few minutes they broke apart.

"What was that about? I wasn't serious."

"Happy New Year," Shanaya said breathlessly. Abhi glanced at the clock again and noticed that it was 12:03.

"Happy New Year. Now, I liked where we were a few seconds ago." Once again in response, Shanaya threw herself at him and their lips met. Abhi's hands slipped to Shanaya's waist and tugged her closer by the hooks of her pants. His hands then slipped through the lining of Shanaya's shirt. She gasped when his hands met her warm skin.

"Did I hurt you?" He murmured as he kissed his way down to her neck.

"Your hands are cold," she mumbled, barely able to speak as Abhi's intoxicating scent washed over her.

"Should I move them?"

Shanaya shook her head. "Never," she whispered. Even so, Abhi moved his hands and pulled himself away from Shanaya. She clung to him.

"What was that?"

"You always have to leave them wanting more," he quoted.

Shanaya disregarded his comment and began to kiss Abhi again. She half expected him to pull away, but he didn't. His desire was too high.

"You are too dangerous," Abhi said. Shanaya decided to test her new found weapon. She pushed Abhi against the wall and deepened the kiss. As she expected, he slipped his hands under her shirt again. This time, Shanaya was ready for the cold and didn't gasp. She turned around, still in his embrace, and he swept her hair away. Shanaya moaned softly when Abhi's lips began caressing her neck.

"We're going too far."

"Shanaya, I don't want to stop."

"I don't want to either, but we have too." Abhi relented and sat down in a chair. Shanaya immediately went and sat on his lap.

"I just realized," she began. "It might have been extremely dumb to invite everyone to the party. I mean. now everyone knows that we _live _together.

"This place is so big, they won't think that we... you know."

**January 15, 2004: Priya's Flat**

Rohan walked into Priya's flat and heard shuffling coming from her room. He was there to discuss the new party that he had to hold for the label executives.

"Priya, are you decent?"

"Almost!"

Rohan shrugged and went into her room, expecting to see Priya in her unmentionables. Instead, he saw a young girl, with her back to him, trying to pull on a pair of tall heeled boots.

"Priya?"

She turned around. "What are you doing?!"

Rohan ignored her question. "Aren't you supposed to be 20?"

Priya sighed. "Promise you won't tell." Rohan nodded and she continued. "I'm 13. When I was one, my family went on a cruise. There was a storm and I fell overboard. Luckily, I was rescued by Mr. Krishnamoorthy. When we searched up my family, there was no sign of Priya Singhania. When I was 10 I left and began my business and here I am now."

Rohan felt sick. "Shanaya _never _mentioned you."

"I told you, they got rid of any record of me. Wait, how do you know Shanaya?"

"You know, even for a 13 year- old, you're pretty dense. We've been over this. We were best friends for 10 years. We dated for four. Until I caught her and Abhi kissing in his room."

"His room?"

"Yeah, but they were fully clothed. Abhi is really responsible, so it wouldn't have gone farther than that anyway. Why do you care anyway?"

"She's my sister. Even if I hen't been present in her life, I still love her. Also, just because I'm seen years younger than her doesn't mean that I can't look out for her. Can you tell me what she was like before she was a supermodel?"

"She was funny and sweet and kind." Rohan smiled. "She was also a little insecure, but she almost never let it show. I'm guessing that was because her family was broken. Probably because of your disappearance, your mother changed. She divorced your father, who knows why, he was a great man, and married five other men, one after another. She gave Shanaya everything that she wanted, but your mother was just broken. Anyway, I'm sorry for your loss."

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't you know?Your mother died in November."

"And I'm only hearing about this 2 months later?" Priya asked sniffling, tears beginning to cascade down her cheeks. Rohan had no idea what to do. There was nothing, _nothing _worse than a crying 13 year- old girl. Rohan opted for patting her on the back and muttering, 'it's ok.' What else could he do?

**February 14, 2004: Shanaya and Abhi's Mansion**

Shanaya woke up to see Abhi sleeping soundly next to her, his arms wrapped protectively around her. She giggled, causing Abhi to wake up.

"I believe that your room is all the way across the hall," she said.

"I wanted to wish you a Happy Valentines Day," he said plaintively, like a small child. Shanaya got up, dragging Abhi with her, and went to the bathroom. Abhi already had an extra toothbrush there, just in case. They both quickly brushed their teeth.

"Since we both don't have to work today, I thought that we could spend the day out."

I thought that we could stay here," Abhi said, gesturing to Shanaya's bed.

"Abhi!" Shanaya swatted him. "You are so much different, in a good way, now that we're in a relationship. I've never known you to be so open."

**A/N: This is where it gets a little heated and things happen, but it doesn't go above the rating of 'T'. Just skip it if you're really innocent. (PinkRose99)**

Later, when they got back home, Shanaya went to take a shower. When she came out, her robe hung loosely one her bare shoulder. Abhi pulled her towards him and began kissing her shoulder. He went slowly up kissing her neck, jaw, all the way up to her lips.

"Stop," Shanaya mumbled weakly. It was obvious that she wasn't really trying to resist, as she was pushing herself into the kiss. "You know what?" She broke away as she said this. "Screw that, I'm on birth control anyway."

"Wha... What? Bir... Birth... Con... Control?"

Shanaya nodded. "And you have condoms."

"Wha... What? I do?"

"Yes! Are you done being confused?" She got up, went to Abhi's dresser, dug for a while in the bottom drawer, and pulled out a package of 'Paradise Condoms'.

"Where in the world did I get those? I didn't even know that they existed. I thought they were some fake brand made for Ra. One."

"Never mind that."

They spent the night doing what young couples in love do.

**A/N: Okay, I know that was a really crappy chapter ending, but cut me some slack. I'm 11, I don't think that I should be doing smut and lemons. Any, please review. I have absolutely NO idea what to do next. Should I keep Priya as a full on OC, or did you not like her? That was my longest chapter yet! Almost 3,400 words!**

**Translations:**

_main hi hoon - it is me_

_main yaha mafi mangne aayi hoon - I am here to ask for you forgiveness_

_mujhe paatha hai - I know_

_main - I_

_bhai - brother_


	9. Proposal

**A/N: Some of you probably noticed that there is like a two year gap between the last chapter and this one. I realized that this story was moving really slowly so I sped it up. Just a bit. Hope you like this chapter!**

**April 1, 2005: Shanaya and Abhi's Mansion**

"Shanaya?" Abhi asked.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I love you."

"I love you too," Shanaya replied distractedly, while setting the tea.

"Please look at me." Shanaya sighed, then turned around to look at Abhi. "I'm ready to tell you what I was thinking about two years ago on the day of your first modelling show." Abhi got down on one knee. Shanaya gasped.

"Shanaya, you are the love of my life, the woman of my dreams. I've loved you from the day that my eyes met your gulabi aankhen*.

_*Like Red Color like filled with sorrow and passion and love which is mentioned by poet Faiz_  
_That type of love which is more than just love that type of love_  
_The pain today which I suffered was more than usual pain_  
_What happened I don't know but I know what ever happened, happened more_  
_If same happened to you, I will say that it happened more to me_  
_I am feeling that my sleep has broken for the first time_  
_I see the morning by rubbing my eyes_  
_Sun is shining more taking your shine day is on its top_  
_Moonlight informs tell me about that_  
_Keeping all brightness my moon is here but hidden_  
_If this happens when you meet me, and you disappear with me_  
_It will happen slowly be patient oh my heart_  
_When many stars broke and started to fell down_  
_I started to wish little bit more and more for your heart_  
_Crazy heart, more and more sometimes doesn't listen to me_  
_Love that is like real love*_ is what we have. Will you marry me?" Abhi pulled out a small velvet box and opened it. Inside was a gold ring with a small sparkling diamond. The ring looked like it was made just for Shanaya's hand.

"Is this an April Fools joke?" Shanaya asked warily.

"No. Would I buy a ring if it were a joke?"

"Then...," Shanaya paused.

"Oh no, she is going to refuse me," Abhi thought.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Shanaya screamed. "Did you really think that I would say no?" Abhi stood up with a smile on his face, slid the ring onto Shanaya's finger, and kissed her ring. Shanaya shook her head and brought his lips to hers. They stood that way for several minutes until a timer rang and Shanaya had to go fix the tea.

**April 2, 2005: Rohan's House**

Rohan at the tabloid in front of him.

**Shanaya Singhania Engaged To Abhimanyu Singh**

_Supermodel Shanaya Singhania is now engaged to India's new business tycoon, Abhimanyu Singh. Shanaya Singhania was first seen sporting her new ring yesterday afternoon at the rehearsal for her Versace show._

The article contained much more, but Rohan was too shocked to continue reading.

"What?! Shanaya is getting married to Abhi?! I knew that I would never get her, but I never thought that she would end up with Abhi. I guess that was my consolation. No matter how much they loved each other, I was sure that she hated us after that fight that Abhi and I had. I guess she just hates me then," Rohan thought.

**April 2, 2005: Some Random House In A Random Town In Near Mumbai**

Shruti looked at the newspaper in front of her that stated Abhi's engagement to Shanaya."

"That's good. We all knew that they were meant to be together," she thought, absentmindedly rubbing her stomach. She was two months along now.

**April 2, 2005: Business Center In Hyderabad**

Tanya Israni put down the tabloid that she was reading. She couldn't believe that Shanaya had become a supermodel!

"That doesn't matter. All that matter is that Shanaya is finally off the market. Rohan will finally stop pining over her. I just have to find out where he lives," she thought. Little did she know that Rohan had moved on long ago and already done 15 girls.

**April 2, 2005: Shanaya and Abhi's Mansion**

"How did the press learn about our engagement so fast?" Abhi asked, disconcerted that the press had published this only a day after they actually got engaged.

"I think I know." Abhi looked up as Shanaya said this. "One of the girl's in the Versace show that I'm doing's dad manages the Kay Jewelers near here. That's where you went right?" Abhi nodded.

"In the article it said that I was first seen wearing it at my rehearsal, because I'm never taking it off, and probably told her father. He probably recognized the ring as the one that he had sold to you, and reported it to the press," Shanaya explained. Abhi just nodded as he took it all in. "Why do you care so much anyway?" She asked.

"I don't know. I just guess that I didn't know how careful we would have to be about what we do. I mean, whatever we do that isn't natural or is bad is going to be in the papers faster than we can say, 'oops'," he replied.

"Well, what did you expect? I'm a supermodel and you are the new business tycoon of India. We are gold material for the press. "

"I just didn't know that all of this came with success."

Shanaya nodded then pulled Abhi into a hug. "Don't let it get to you," She told him. "Soon they are probably going to start publishing editions that feature you cheating on me or vice versa." Abhi nodded.

"You aren't going to cheat on me are you?" Shanaya asked worriedly.

"Why would I? We are engaged! Plus, I love you too much." Abhi laughed then continued. "Don't be so insecure."

"That's Rohan's line, not yours. Don't use it," Shanaya retorted. Abhi nodded then relented.

"Why do you always win these debates?" He asked.

"I don't know. Since I love you more than you love me, I should be losing because I can't stand to make you upset."

"No, I love you more."

"No, I do."

"No, I do." Abhi quickly kissed Shanaya to keep her from answering. When he pulled away, she frowned.

"Finally! I won a debate," he crowed.

"No fair, you cheated," Shanaya replied.

"I don't think that kissing you is cheating."

"Well, then... then..." Shanaya couldn't come up with a retort.

"Admit it. You enjoyed my kiss."

"Fine, but this doesn't mean that you are off the hook," she warned him.

"Will this help my credibility?" He asked as he began to kiss her again.

"Maybe," Shanaya spoke against Abhi's lips as she cracked an involuntary smile.

**April 14, 2005: Shanaya and Abhi's Mansion**

Abhi woke up to feel something soft caressing his neck, then his lips and then his cheeks.

"Good morning," he mumbled. "Isn't your bed in the room across the hall?"

"Yes it is. Happy Birthday."

Abhi shot up. "I'm 22," he marveled.

Shanaya laughed. "No. You're 15."

"Why are you laughing at me?"

"You looked like an excited puppy when I wished you a happy birthday."

"Well, I already knew, it's just the joy of my birthday hasn't gone away yet."

"Isn't it supposed to go away by the age of 20?"

"Your's hasn't gone away yet has it?" When Shanaya didn't answer, he spoke again. "Exactly."

"Well, that's only because you give really good presents," she said, finally thinking of a comeback.

"Is that supposed to be an insult?"

"No, a... a... actually I don't know what that was supposed to be. All that I know it that I lost the ability to insult you on the day of the prom."

"Why is that?"

"Because that is the day that that I realized how much I really love you," Shanaya whispered.

"Is that why you are next to me?"

"Where would you rather I be?"

"Can you guess?" Shanaya nodded.

"I want to be there too. But we've got to go."

"No fair!"

"Deal with it."

"Ugh," Abhi groaned.

"Stop being a baby, Abhi," Shanaya said as she got up from Abhi's bed. At the door, she paused. "Get ready! You have work today and I have that shoot for the new Donatello collection."

_* Edited verses from Ishq Wala Love. Chorus line at end.*_

Translation: gulabi aankhen - intoxicating eyes

**A/N: I'm not one of those author's who stops writing because she doesn't get enough reviews, but there are nine chapters to this story, and I only have six reviews. Please review. They make me happy and I update faster.**


	10. Jealousy Part 1

**A/N: Thank you so much, everyone who reviewed! I hit 11 reviews! Let's try for 3 more?**

**May 1, 2005: Jimmy Choo Show**

Shanaya strutted down the runway in the new shoes from the latest Jimmy Choo line, all the eyes on her, staring.

Abhi was alternating between glaring at _every_ man in the room and looking at Shanaya.

She walked down the ramp and stopped at the end. She turned, looked at Abhi, shot him a smile, and walked her way back.

Abhi gave her a smile back, but she didn't see it.

He kept looking at her, so he didn't notice all the looks that the men in the room were giving him. Looks filled with jealousy, envy. They wanted to covet what Abhi thought was his.

Soon after, the show was over and all the men were crowded around Shanaya.

"So, you want to go to dinner, then my house?" One voice asked out of the middle of the swarm.

Shanaya looked disgusted. "No, thank you. Abhi?"

He walked up to her and slid his hand around her waist. "Yes?" Shanaya didn't miss the possessive glance that he shot at all the boys that were surrounding her.

"Let's go."

Abhi complied and began walking out of the room, his hand still wrapped around her waist, avariciously and affectionately. Shanaya felt the eye daggers being aimed at Abhi and smirked. She loved this jealous and possessive side of him.

When they got home, Abhi exploded.

"Did you see the way they were looking at you?! They were looking at you like you were a piece of meat, and they were starving! Shanaya, it's like I wasn't even there!"

Shanaya stifled a giggle. She wanted to see Abhi squirm, for just a little longer. "But the tall one was cute!" This time, she wasn't able to stop the giggle from coming out.

"Do you think that this is funny?" Abhi began chuckling too. "Because... Cause... It's not."

"See, even you're laughing now. Of course, it's funny. I've never seen you so protective and jealous. It's endearing."

"Is it?"

"I think it is."

"I guess that's all that matters."

"It better be," Shanaya giggled seductively. "I mean, why should you care about anyone else's opinion, when you have me right here?"

Abhi pulled Shanaya into a hug. "I love you," he breathed into her hair.

"I love you too."

Of course, everyone knows what happened next.

**May 1, 2005: Rohan's Flat**

Rohan sat dejectedly looking at his cake. A blue cake, that Priya had brought him. Of course, the whole population of India knew his birth date, but Priya was the only person close to him that was present, or had even bothered to send a present. It was his 22nd birthday, but here Rohan was, alone. Well, he wasn't alone, but a fifteen year old, hardly counted. Of course, Priya wouldn't enjoy being called a simple fifteen year old.

She enjoyed calling herself a twenty year old in a fifteen year old's body. That image had scarred Rohan. A lot. He truly, really, did **not **need that image in his head.

"Rohan?" Priya asked. "Earth to Rohan."

"Huh, what?"

"I said, 'Are you okay?'"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Rohan was thoroughly confused.

"The tears on your cheeks hint that you _just_ might not be okay."

Rohan reached up and touched his cheeks, which were indeed, soaked with tears. Rohan was crying. Again.

"Why are you acting so much older than me? I'm twenty-two and you're fifteen. Who's supposed to be older?"

"Mentally or in reality?"

Rohan had absolutely no idea why he hung out with Priya. Scratch that, he did. He just didn't want to face it.

Rohan hung out with Priya because she reminded him of her sister. Priya reminded him of Shanaya.

"I know I'm super hot, but there's no need to be speechless." Priya's attempt at cheering Rohan up with humor had no effect, so she tried a different approach. "You have to throw another party for your label executives."

Rohan groaned. "For what?"

"Hmm... I don't know. Oh wait, I do. _Your birthday!_"

**August 11, 2005: Shanaya and Abhi's Mansion**

Shanaya looked around the crowded living room, which, by the way, was huge. Abhi had chosen to surprise her with a _surprise _birthday party. Practically, _everyone_ that they knew, was there, when all Shanaya really wanted, was to be alone with Abhi. And some lingerie.

Abhi was nowhere to be seen. Shanaya kept looking and looking until she saw him with...

**A/N: It's a cliffy! What did you think? Please review. Would you guys like longer chapters with longer time between updates, or short chapters with short update times? This one was super short. I'm looking for some Hindi movies to watch, they don't have to be recent but try to keep them in this century. ****Or Shahrukh Khan :) And any rating works. Also, I'm looking for some new song collections (Hindi). **


End file.
